This invention relates to a semi-automatic beverage brewing apparatus using a selected quantity of beverage making material in the form of freshly ground coffee beans, tea, or the like, and passing a selected quantity of hot water through the beverage making material to brew a fresh cup to a fresh pot of coffee, etc.
In the past various types of beverage making and dispensing machines have been proposed, such as the beverage extracting and dispensing machine for use with coffee cartridges described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,925. Another coffee and tea making or brewing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,427 which discloses the use of spray means for placing the hot water on the coffee. Further, many brewing devices for large quantity output have been constructed such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 430,939. All these devices do not disclose a semi-automatic brewing apparatus for low quantity use that allow a user to have coffee from fresh ground coffee beans at a selected strength and a selected quantity.